


Firsts and Promises

by Worlds_Okayest_Speedster



Series: 50 Shades of Grayson [9]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worlds_Okayest_Speedster/pseuds/Worlds_Okayest_Speedster
Summary: A reflection on the firsts and promises Wally had given Conner.





	Firsts and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> So I've wanted to do a Conner oneshot for a while now and I'm pretty happy with how this turned out.
> 
> I wanted to experiment with a different structure for this particular oneshot.
> 
> If you like this format, let me know!

First meetings and she had already promised you the moon.

 

You wanted to believe her.

 

So you did.

 

She gave you the moon and new friends.

 

First friends.

 

She promised that you would try so many different foods until she found the ones you liked most.

 

She took you around Happy Harbor.

 

She took you around Gotham.

 

She proudly showed off her home.

 

Central City.

 

Home of the Flash.

 

You told her you liked Big Belly Burger and Jitters.

 

She said that you had Big Belly Burger in every city you went.

 

You told her this one was your favorite.

 

You enjoyed the way she lit up when you told her this.

 

You go the Jitters with her once a week.

 

She promised you no one would treat you like a monster while you were a part of this Team.

 

She defended you like her life depended on it.

 

Even when you were overly aggressive, she defended you.

 

You decide she deserves the same.

 

She promised you that she had her family situation under control.

 

She showed you her scars.

 

Her trauma.

 

The map of her childhood.

 

You wanted to find whoever did this and give them back each and every mark, but

 

She begged you not to do anything rash.

 

She promised you everything was under control.

 

She promised you no one was hurting her now.

 

You swore no one would hurt her ever again.

 

She promised you she would be there to talk.

 

She told you sometimes talking is better than violence.

 

You told her you would talk.

 

You did not tell her that you wished her parents understood that like she did.

 

So you talked to her.

 

She listened and listened

 

But she never talked herself.

 

You decided you would get her to talk to you one day.

 

She promised you that M’gann was flirting with you.

 

You asked how she knew.

 

She only winked at you and smiled.

 

She only told you it was “girl’s intuition”.

 

You noticed Robin standing across the room.

 

You heard him sigh softly in her direction.

 

You wondered how she could be so oblivious.

 

She promised she would be fine not being on the Team.

 

You worried anyway.

 

There were no panic attacks but

 

She was never “there” on the battlefield anymore.

 

You worried she would do this outside of battle.

 

You worried she would do something rash.

 

Especially after Kaldur and Roy.

 

She kept promising you she’d be fine.

 

She promised that you could stay in touch with her.

 

If you wanted.

 

You told her you’d check on her.

 

She looked relieved at that.

 

Like she was waiting for you to say that.

 

Like she needed you to do this for her.

 

You, specifically.

 

She promised you she’d be careful out there.

 

She hadn’t been in the field for years.

 

The world was at stake.

 

She told you she had Nightwing to back her up.

 

She promised she’d be fine.

 

She promised she’d be careful.

 

She promised she’d save the world and everyone would go home.

 

She promised.

 

She promised.

 

And promised.

 

And promised.

 

She was never one to break a promise.

 

She promised you a lot of firsts and delivered.

 

She promised you a lot.

 

You never thought you’d have to see the day

 

Wally West broke her first promise to you.


End file.
